From DE 10 2004 022 414 A1 a dual-clutch transmission with two partial transmissions is known. The first partial transmission has a first transmission input shaft, with which a first frictional powershift clutch is associated. The second partial transmission has a second, separate transmission input shaft, with which a second frictional powershift clutch is associated. The two partial transmissions cooperate with a common transmission output shaft. The second transmission input shaft is in the form of a hollow shaft which surrounds part of the first transmission input shaft radially on the outside of and coaxially with it. The transmission output shaft extends behind the two transmission input shafts, coaxially with them. The transmission of DE 102004022414 A1 comprises seven or eight axially successively arranged gear planes and eight interlocking shift elements that are involved in the torque transmission, starting from the drive input shaft in the direction of the transmission input shaft, namely to provide seven forward gears and one reverse gear.